Amistad prohibida
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: Respuesta al reto invisible- sobre parejas o personajes "invisibles", o sobre la nueva generación. Mención de pareja Albus Potter-Scorpius Malfoy


Y aquí está Alicia de vuelta, una vez superada la depresión del inicio del curso, se ha atrevido a responder a un reto, el reto invisible (uuuh... música escalofriante... yaestoy delirando). Va de escribir sobre parejas o personajes "invisibles" o de la 3º generación (contando la de James y Lily Potter). Una pequeña viñeta que es el prludio de una historia un poco más larga que las que he escrito hasta ahora... pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Os dejo con los créditos inciciales... Ah, no, que es un fanfic. Entonces con las advertencias:

Reto: Reto invisible

Pareja: un muy ligero Albus S./Scorpius M.

Advertencias: aparte de las deliraciones de la autora, un pequeño pre-slash y poco más.

Nº de palabras: 558

Palabra clave: chocolate

* * *

><p><strong>RETO INVISIBLE:<strong>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que le vio fue en una pequeña cafetería en el Callejón Diagón. Su padre había ido a comprarle el material escolar a su ahijado, Teddy Lupin, y él había insistido en acompañarle. Nunca dejaba de sentirse fascinado por todo lo que había allí, todo lo que podría comprar cuando fuese un poco más mayor y pudiese hacer magia. Después de haber hecho todas las compras necesarias, incluida lechuza nueva, porque la última había sido víctima de una de las bromas de Fred II y James S. y ya no podía volar largas distancias. Harry, al ver a los dos niños agotados de correr de aquí para ayá, Teddy más por niñera que por propio gusto, decidió llevarles a esa cafetería recién abierta. Desde después de la guerra, el Callejón Knonturn se había fusionado con el Callejón Diagón, y la mayoría de sus locales habían sido cerrados. En esos espacios, habían abierto muchos espacios de ocio, como cafeterías, pubs y discotecas. Ésta era una de ellas, y, al ver que tenía buena pinta, entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesitas. La cafetería era muy luminosa, ya que tenía las paredes con un hechizo parecido al del techo del Gran Comedor, y estaba modificado para que siempre hiciera sol. Una camarera les trajo la carta y les recomendó un chocolate caliente con nata encima. Harry, siguiendo su consejo, pidió dos de esos y un café con leche. Mientras se lo estaban tomando, vieron a Neville Longbottom fuera, y su padre fue a felicitarle por su nuevo puesto en Hogwarts. Entonces, fue cuando vio que en la mesa de enfrente había un niño, como de su edad, que a sus ojos parecía un ángel. Era muy rubio, y tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro. Tenía la piel más clara que había visto en su vida, y se estaba tomando un chocolate caliente como el suyo. Cuando se fueron, se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez que le viese, le saludaría y se presentaría. Pero, vencido por su timidez, la siguiente vez que se vieron en una librería, tampoco se presentó. Y la siguiente, en la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, tampoco. Pero cuando iba a empezar su curso en Hogwarts, hizo un "Juramento Inquebrantable" con su verguenza para que si lo veía en el andén, se presentaría. Allí también le vio. Pero su tío Ron antes.<p>

-Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius-Murmuró, dirigiéndose a su prima Rose- Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte quehas heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

En ese momento, el mundo se quedó congelado para él. Hermione estaba regañando a Ron, pero era demasiado tarde. Había hecho un juramento inquebrantable consigo mismo para presentarse al hijo de la némesis de su padre. No sabía a quién obedecer, a su mente o a la posible ofensa de su padre. Pero entonces recordó unas sabias palabras: "de sabios es rectificar". Se dijo a sí mismo que si empezaban llevándose mal, luego no podrían ser amigos, pero si empezaban llevándose bien y descubría que era idiota, si que podían ser amigos. Así que ese día, en cuanto subió al tren, buscó el compartimento donde estaba, entró y se presentó. Y desde ese momento comenzó la amistad de Scorpius y Albus... ¿o quizás algo más?

* * *

><p>Esto es todo... ¿os ha gustado? ¿es tan malo que os sangran los ojos? todo eso y mucho más me lo podéis contar en los reviews, dándole a ese adorado botón (al menos por los escritores) de ahí abajo.<p> 


End file.
